


His Girl

by starspangledmanwithaplan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Anxiety, Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Language, Light Angst, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledmanwithaplan/pseuds/starspangledmanwithaplan
Summary: Eddie helps you forget about your ex.





	His Girl

[ ](https://weheartit.com/entry/305098452)

You were  _ tired _ . Not the kind that would get better with eight hours of sleep, although that would help. No, this exhaustion was buried in your marrow, etched into your soul. You were tired of not feeling like you didn’t belong, like you weren’t good enough, like you weren’t worthy of existing. You were tired of being ignored, talked over, trampled upon. You were tired of being dismissed, pushed to the side like a pile of trash. You were tired of the pity in people’s eyes when they saw you, the judgement they held because of how plush your body was, the way they talked down to you about what you should and shouldn’t eat, which exercises you should try. But most of all, you were tired of being cheated on. 

Two weeks ago, you found out your boyfriend had been cheating on you. Again. The first two times it happened, you had given in to his pleas, his oaths that he would never do it again, that it had been an accident, that he had only done it because he had been drinking. But then you received a dick pic that was most definitely not meant for you, along with a message where he proclaimed he ‘couldn’t wait to get rid of the bitch for the night’.

You called him and broke it off, thanking him for helping you see how much of an asshole he really was. From that moment on, you’d left the apartment as little as possible, keeping yourself tucked away in a pile of blankets, misery, and tissues. Netflix was a good distraction, so were the shows and movies you’d saved up on Hulu. As long as it wasn’t romantic or sappy in any way, you were good. 

With your head buried under a pillow, you barely heard someone knocking on the door. 

“Go away,” you mumbled. “Please.”

Despite you wishing it would stop, the knocking got louder. With a resigned huff, you threw off the blankets and stormed through the apartment, ripping the door open after unlocking it. 

“What?!” You glared at a bouquet of your favorite flowers, and immediately thought it was your ex. “No, we broke up. You can’t be here.”

A head full of wayward dark popped up. “Wait, what?”

“Oh, hey, Eddie.” You stood to the side to allow him entry into your home. “What are you doing here, and what’s with the flowers?”

Eddie scoffed as he rummaged around for a vase. “If you think I’m not going to bring my girl some flowers when I visit then you don’t know me as well as you claim to.” 

_ His girl _ . The words made your alright tight stomach flip. No, you weren’t anyone’s girl, let alone Eddie’s. You weren’t good enough to be  _ his _ girl. He was a frigging superhero. No, that wasn’t right, anti-hero, and you, well, you were nobody.

“Eddie, please. I’m not up for any of this right now,” you groaned, rubbing at your throbbing temple. 

“Not until you tell me what happened,” Eddie proclaimed, proudly showing off his flower arranging skills. 

You were shaking your head and turning away, fully intending to crawl back into the nest of blankets you had created. “No.”

Eddie followed you, his determined steps making your heart thunder against your ribs. He was saying your name, trying to get you to talk to him, but you just kept going. 

“ _ What is the matter with Y/N? _ ” you heard Venom ask, no doubt perched on Eddie’s shoulder.

“I’m tryin’ to find out, shut up,” Eddie hissed. 

You rolled your eyes as you crawled into bed, huffing loudly when Eddie followed suit. His shoes hit the floor loudly before his legs slipped under the blankets. 

“Talk to me,” he implored, voice rough and scratchy. 

Your answer was muffled, thanks to the fact that your face was buried in a pillow. “No. Don’t wanna.”

_ Liar. _

The truth was, you wanted to tell him everything, including the fact that you thought he was sexy as hell. But you couldn’t tell him that, not ever. Even though he was gritty and rough around the edges, Eddie was too good for you. You were nobody, nothing, not worth anyone’s time. You were the friend that hid their inner demons behind humor and had an A+ in deflection. You were… hopelessly in love with the man against your back. 

Eddie’s arm wrapped around your soft middle and tugged, pulling into him, holding you tight. He knew all about your anxiety and depression, knew that no matter how badly you wanted to be alone, having someone hold you erased some of the darkness surrounding you, threatening to consume you. He didn’t say anything for the longest time, just held you, his legs tangling with yours, hand splayed over your stomach, mouth in your hair as he kissed your crown. 

“ _ She stopped crying, _ ” Venom noted. His soft tone took you by surprise. 

“Quiet,” Eddie chastised the pitch black alien.

Despite your thick throat, you couldn’t help but chuckle. Your ex-boyfriend’s name left you in a groan. “We broke up a couple weeks back.”

Eddie’s fingers flexed against your stomach and you could practically  _ hear _ Venom as he bristled. “Asshole cheated again, didn’t he?”

You nodded, thankful for the heat and solidness of the man behind you. 

“ _ Eddie, I am suddenly very hungry. _ ” 

Eddie chuckled, the baritone of it rumbling deep in his chest, and you’d be lying if you said it didn’t  _ feel _ good. “Calm down. We can’t just go killin’ him cuz he’s an asshole.”

“ _ Why not? He hurt your girl. _ ” 

Venom had to be repeating Eddie’s nickname for you, right? But that didn’t stop you from wondering if he used the term elsewhere. Your heart was hammering painfully against your ribs as doubts crowded your brain. 

“He sure did,” Eddie concurred. He shifted impossibly closer, his lips brushing against your ear when he said, “You’re my girl, right?”

You shrugged your shoulder and sniffled, cursing yourself for the tears that threatened to fall. “If you say so.”

The whiskers on Eddie’s chin scraped against your neck as he spoke. “I  _ do _ say so.” He hummed your name, his thumb tracing the line of your jaw, fingers trailing up and down your neck, making you shiver. 

“Eddie,” you sighed, your eyes fluttering closed, your hand clasping his wrist. You hadn’t decided if you wanted to push him away or give in to the urge to kiss him, and your heart was fluttering like a hummingbird’s wings with the idea of the latter.

Another hum spilled out from him, his wide chest rumbling against your back, his nose brushing against the shell of your ear. You turned and looked at him over your shoulder, a shuddering sigh leaving you at the way his pupils flexed. 

“You’re my girl,” Eddie insisted, turning you over. His hand was on your neck again, fingers pressing into the knots buried under the skin just below your hairline, his thumb ghosting up and down the front of your throat. 

Your hand was on his chest, over his heart. The way it hammered against your palm took you by surprise. He seemed nervous, as if he were scared you would push him away. 

“Say you’re my girl,” he urged, voice wrecked, lust sparkling in his eyes.  _ Nobody _ had ever looked at you like that, like you were the most beautiful person in the world, and it brought your walls crumbling down.

“I’m your gi-” The words weren’t completely out of your mouth before Eddie was kissing you, a moan bubbling in his throat. It was rough and dominating, and everything you never knew you wanted. You melted into him, gasping as his rough hands scraped against your skin, under the hem of your shirt, up and down your spine. 

“Mine,” Eddie growled against your lips. 

You scraped your nails along his scalp, reveling in the way he shuddered. “Yours.” 

Who knew one word could affect someone so much? With another growl, Eddie pushed you to your back and settled heavily between your thick thighs, hands roaming over your supple curves, mouth sucking patches of your skin between his teeth. 

Every inch of you was  _ humming _ with need. You gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him away from your neck to kiss him, deep and probing. He tasted dark and dangerous, like cigar smoke and chinese food, whiskey and hops; everything you dreamed he would.

Eddie’s hands dug into your lower back and ass, moaning into your mouth when you arched into him. You pushed the button-up shirt off his shoulders before grabbing the hem of his t-shirt, nails dragging through the patches of dark hair on his stomach and chest.

You stared at him as he removed the shirt. Seeing Eddie half-naked was new and exciting, and the sight of him. his chest heaving, scars shining in the dim light, hunger in his eyes, it was almost too much.

He licked his kiss swollen lips and tucked some hair behind your ear. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

“No, it’s not that.”

His hands were on your face, thumbs sweeping over your temples. “Then what’s goin’ on? And don’t tell me it’s nothin’. I can practically hear those gears grinding.”

Your hands had fallen to his waist, so you slid your fingers into his belt loops. “It’s just… me. I… I’m -”

Eddie knew where this was going. You thought you weren’t pretty enough, thin enough…  _ anything _ enough. You had always talked a good game, but as soon as someone gave you a compliment, you brushed it off with a laugh or roll of your eyes.  

He kissed you, swallowing the negative words on the tip of your tongue. With his forehead on yours, his hot breath thickened the air between you. “You are gorgeous.”

When you rolled your eyes, he ground his molars, a dark look in his eyes as he drug a finger down the column of your neck, into the hollow between your collarbones, and, with his bottom lip between his teeth, down your chest. It settled into the line where your breasts met before he proceeded to drag it ever so softly along the scooped hem of your shirt. He didn’t say anything, not yet, just watched as the breath hitched in your throat and goosebumps spread like wildfire.

With two hands, he slowly pushed the shirt up your sides, the calluses on his fingers scraping along your skin, causing you to gasp at the slightly tickling sensation. Eddie dropped down and pressed lazy kisses against you as more skin became visible. You sat up just enough to tug it over your head and discard it, giggling when it got caught in your hair. 

Eddie bent over and placed open mouth kisses to the swell of your satin-and-lace-covered breasts, humming against your skin as he palmed them, your nipples pebbling under his touch. Eddie pressed his nose into them and pulled in a deep breath looking up at you through his lashes.

“So fucking gorgeous.” His words were muffled by your plush skin. “I’m gonna make you see how gorgeous you are.” Eddie’s beard bit into your belly as he kissed and nuzzled it. It should have tickled. It did anything but that.

Heat shot straight to your core, dampening your panties even more than they were before. You bit your bottom lip and looked down at the head of dark hair that looked as if Eddie were in a constant state of confusing, running his hands through it at all hours of the day. 

Eddie slid his fingers into your yoga pants and pushed them down over your hips, removing your panties at the same time. Once they were on the floor, he sat back on his haunches and looked at you. “Jesus, baby.”

Any reservations you had about Eddie seeing you naked all but vanished at the sincerity in his eyes. You reached back and unclasped your bra, taking a deep breath before the lace and satin fell away, dropping to the floor by the bed. And yet, Eddie didn’t move. He stayed there, his eyes dragging over every imperfect inch. When you were beginning to get nervous he would realize how bad of an idea this was, he grabbed your hips and started kissing your belly again.

Your head fell back at the bite of calluses and hair. He kissed his way up your body, lavishing some much-needed attention to your breasts. The weight of them in his hands pulled an obscene moan from him that sent a shudder down your spine.

“Eddie… please,” you rasped, barely holding yourself together.

“Please, what, baby?”

You grabbed his hair and pulled. “Fuck me.”

Eddie ground his hips, digging the button fly of his jeans into your clit. You growled against his tongue and grabbed his ass, pulling him harder as you rocked against him. With a shuddering breath, Eddie stood, dragging his lips and hands along your body as he went, and started to unbutton his jeans.

You sat up and pushed his hands away. “Let me.” 

When he didn’t stop you, your lips curled in a wicked smile as you slowly popped each button. The denim slid down golden-haired, thick thighs, but your attention was on the bulge in his black boxer briefs. You hooked your fingers into the top of them and pushed them down, making sure they didn’t get caught on his cock.

The graze of your fingers on his seeping tip made Eddie hiss. He watched with hooded lids as you gripped him at his base and pumped him languidly, the wide vein on the underside of his cock pulsing hard against your hand. It was difficult not to stare, he was absolutely… beautiful. Dark blonde surrounded the base of his long, thick cock, its velvet soft cock-head was wide enough that your pussy clenched in anticipation.

You looked up at him and drug the tip of your tongue through the slit, moaning at the bittersweet tang of his pre-cum. When you wrapped your lips around him and began sucking, he tangled his fingers in your hair and worked you back and forth, slow then fast, then slow again, grunting each time he hit the back of your throat.

Eddie’s head fell back and, with a growl of your name, pulled your mouth off of him. “I don’t wanna cum in your pretty mouth, baby.”

The already low timbre of his voice was even deeper and you weren’t sure if you cared that you couldn’t suppress the throaty moan that spilled out. When you didn’t lie back as he knelt on the bed between your thighs, he pushed on your shoulders. You fell back with a giggle, the jiggling of your breasts and belly should have made you self-conscious, but it didn’t. Not when he was looking at you like he could eat you alive.

You ran your hands into your hair and pulled it to one side while Eddie crawled up your body, the head of his cock brushing against your thighs as you parted them. His eyes were dark, promising you a good time without saying a single word.

Eddie pressed a thick digit into your slick channel, pumping it languidly as the palm of his hand brushed against your clit. “So fuckin’ wet for me, baby. You think about me, huh? When you touch yourself,” he rasped, another finger joining the first, thrusting deep and hard inside of you. 

“Always, Eddie,” you admitted breathlessly.

“Good girl,” he praised, fucking you hard and fast with his hand. 

You clenched around his fingers as you came, a grunt of his name on your lips, a hand gripping his shoulder, the other on the headboard. 

When Eddie removed his fingers, you whined. “I’ll make it better, baby,” he vowed with a rough kiss. 

Taking his cock in his hand, he slicked himself up before pushing into you, slow and easy, taking his time, giving your body the time it needed to stretch around him. Your back arched as you took him in, nails digging into his sides and waist, thighs shaking. 

His lips were on yours when he was fully seated, whispering, “I’ve wanted you from the minute I saw you.”

“Me, too,” you gasped as his hips twitched, barely containing how badly he wanted… needed to feel every inch of you.

Eddie started slow, rocking his body with yours, inching out before thrusting back in, and repeating the process until there was a slap of his balls against your ass with every thrust. Eddie was panting against your neck, moaning his praises about how wet and tight you were, how fucking perfect every inch of your body was, how he couldn’t wait to make you come undone.

The coil in your belly wound tighter with every thrust, every brush of his cock-head against the one spot that would make you fall apart at the seams. You drug your nails down his back, angry red welts rising amidst the scars. Higher and higher he pushed you, until finally, with a burst of static in your ears and your vision gone white, you came, screaming his name.

He wasn’t far behind you, biting down on your pulse point when you clamped around him like a vice, fluttering and pulsing. His shoulders bowed as he thrust again, and again, and again, finally finding his release, his hoarse voice muffled in the crook of your neck.

Eddie rolled to his side, pulling you with him and throwing your leg around his waist. You were both breathing heavily, faces and chests red, skin and hair sweat-slicked, and you couldn’t help think that he had never looked better. He rested a hand on your hip and kissed you sweetly.

Sighing into the kiss, you slid your knuckles along his jaw. “Careful, Eddie. You’re gonna spoil a girl with all this attention.”

He chuckled, smirking lopsidedly. “Oh, you’ve got my full attention now. I ain’t letting you go.”


End file.
